Loose Lips Eclare
by ShootingStarOnTheHorizon
Summary: When Eli and Clare are assigned a french literature assignment...Eli takes full advantage of Clare's very limited knowledge of french.Rated Em..because..
1. Chapter 1

**Loose Lips**

**_When Eli sees an oppurtunity to say things that Clare would slap him for saying,and her not know what he is saying. He takes it._**

**_One shot...I don't own degrassi. if I did there would be a lot of frosting and whipped cream in this scene. roflol._**

"This assignment sucks." Eli said,stareing at the ceiling. "Tell me about it,I have extreme writers block." Clare carefully searched through her notebook. "Maybe we shouldn't hand it in..." Clare rolled her eyes. " Ms Dawez will suspect something is wrong when I tell her my Dog has a craving for french literature" Eli smirked a slight smile. "We'll you write it in english then...I'm bilingual Clare fichu que vous avez chaud ! " Clare rolled her eyes. "2 years of french and I have no idea what you said."  
She glanced back at her book.

_Damn it Clare you're hot!_

Clare's POV

"Le Saint vierge, sexy, les nous d'uniforme d' cole maintenant."  
_you sexy,vrigin saint. Please put on a school uniform._

Eli has been talking french to me this whole study session. "Je souhaite que vous avez poss d du slip de dentelle" I have no idea what he's saying,but I love the way he rolls his r's.

"Je souhaite que vous avez poss d du slip de dentelle" I'm blushing.

_I wish you owned a pair of lace panties._

"Me fouetter Edwards avec la cr me.. j'ai t un mauvais Eli."

_Whip me with whip cream...I've been a bad Eli._

Vous ne savez pas vraiment que je dis Edwards ?

"You really have no idea what I'm saying Edwards?"

He's asking me a question,I think... Ceci pourrait tre amusant... he responded.  
_This could be fun._

"Nous permettre d'obtenir nu."

_Let's get naked._

"Je vous veux si mauvais, la fa on vous m chez votre crayon. Je veux tre ce crayon. "  
_I want you so bad. The way you chew your pencil. I want to be that pencil._

Je veux d chirer cet anneau de votre doigt, et salir des choses vous.

_I want to rip that ring off your finger,and do dirty things to you._

I'm blushing and laughing. I bet he's reciting shakesphere in french.

Fichu vous tes nul que je peux dire quoi que je veux et vous ne saurez jamais..

_Damn you're clueless. I can say whatever I want to you,and you will never know._

Quand vous dormez je m cherai sur votre cou.

_When you're asleep..I'm going to chew on your neck._

Je vous d shabille lentement avec mes yeux.

_I'm slowly undressing you with my eyes._

Haha vous n'avez pas fait l'attention en fran ais.

_haha you should of paid attention in french._

Je suis sur le point de d chirer par votre chair qui vous fait crie mon nom.

_I'm going to rip through your flesh,and make you scream my name._

"Aww your so sweet,hopefully nothing you said was an insult or provactive." He put his hand on his chest,faking hurt. "Why Clare! how could you think that I would have a dirty mind like that,when clearly were both as innocent as apple pie."

Je vais la gel e vous, et vous l cher partout.

_I'm going to frost you and lick you all over._

"hehe Eli I'm sure what you said was sweet." He smirked. " as sugar."

_too be continued..in next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Loose Lips part 2**

_Clare and Eli are eating lunch in the courtyard when Eli decides to kick his secret langauge up a knotch._

"Je veux d chirer vos v tements loin. "  
_I want to rip your clothes off_

Eli's POV

"Can you believe Dawz making us write this over?" I smirked. "She enjoys torturing us." I raised my eyebrows snarking a comment under my breath.

Comme la fa on vous mordez votre torture de clous !

_Like your doing right now...torture!_

"We'll guess you're going to have to write your part over,and I'll do some more research and we can get an A." I smirked. Hey Guys!" "Adam! Clare and I are doing our english assignment." Please go away,come on please... I was too fixated on Clare to notice Sav with a clipboard listening to what I was saying.

Comment l'attaque un O pour l'orgasme, que vous donnez me maintenant.

_How about an O for orgasm,which you're giving me right now. _

I turned away from her,licking my lips stareing at her barney colored buttoned top and suspenders.

Je suis environ de 5 seconde de casser les boutons de ce chemisier laid.

_I'm about 5 seconds from breaking the buttons on that ugly blouse._

Clare chewed on her pencil again,in frustration.

Garder la mastication il m'allume.

_Keep chewing ,it's turning me on._

This is not helping. "So any ideas on a topic?" She shook her head. I stared at her neck.

Vous me faites juste le vouloir plus d'Edwards. ..Damn it.

_"You just make me want it more Edwards...damn it."_

"Je veux la faire maintenant, je ne soigne pas de cette t che stupide.

_I want to do her right now. I don't care about this stupid assignment. _

Allumer Edwards,there un Morty de raison a des rideaux.

_C'mon Edwards! There's a reason Morty has curtains..._

Arr ter paraissant si sexy. ..I'm va pousser ma langue en bas votre gorge.

_If you don't stop looking so sexy. I'm going to shove my tongue down your throat._

Votre virginit est le mien.

_Your virginity is mine._

"Whoa!" Adam said,backing away.

Adam dit s'il vous pla t que vous ne savez pas fran ais ?

_Adam please tell me you don't know french..._

Je dis Clare que votre un chien de corne.

_I'm telling Clare that you're a horn dog _

Je sais o vous vivez

_I know where you live._

Et je sais du fran ais.

_and I know french._ Adam is onto me...Damn!

Adam laughed,as Sav walked past. He rolled his eyes at me. "What?" I said.

Hou l Eli que votre aller tre frapp par l' clair n'importe quelle seconde maintenant.

_"Wow Eli you're going to get struck by lightning any minute now."_

He continued walking with his clipboard maybe I should of taken Clare to Morty.

'Je d chirerai votre slip loin avec mes dents et vous lance dans le dos de morty. '

_I'm going to take your panties off with my teeth,and throw you into the back of Morty._  
I stared at Clare.

"Hey Clare you got a minute,I need help with my homework."  
Adam vous la dites et vous pouvez embrasser vos hasards de jamais devient homme au revoir.

_Adam you tell her,and you can kiss your chances of ever becoming a man goodbye._

Embrasser vos hasards de jamais ayant le sexe de marmotte d'am rique sale avec Clare au revoir.

_Kiss your chances of ever having dirty groundhog sex with Clare goodbye._

Clare's POV

"Sure what do you need help with?" I looked at Adam. He was hiding something I could tell. "Eli..." He started. "Damn!" I heard Eli shout. "Edwards think fast!" Huh? I found myself hit with a ball and diving into the floor.

"Je toujours pourrais l'envoyer des textos."  
_I could always text her..._

"Eli what the helk was that?" he smirked. "Oh just a fowl ball." he said,walking away. "In the school hallway!" I questioned. He looked back at Adam saying something in french. Se souvenir de je sais où vous vivez. "Wow that was one cold stare." I said. Adam shrugged. "It's just our thing." He said,walking away.

_Remember I know where you live_

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_ Clare will let Eli have his fun,because payback is a bitch after all..in this case a bitch named Clare...who isn't really that bitchy...okay back to the story_

**LET HiM HAVE HIS FUN Part 1**

I signed onto facerange im and got an annonmous IM "Today Eli was saying extremely x rated things to you,do you know that?" I typed back. "How can you be so sure...?" I typed back. "Most of it was derranged from a french pornographic." I gasped. "We'll then we can't let him get away with that can we...

The person typed for a long time. "meet me at the court yard before studant council I have an idea..."

I signed off. _"ooh goldsworthy you've messed with the wrong girl."_

The next day. I was surprised to see Sav. "Okay Adam it's safe to come out...now if Eli comes to beat you up I've got your back." I sat down with them. "So what was he saying?" Adam rolled his eyes. "Do you really want to know?" I smiled. "No,but I want to rent this movie and get him back." Adam laughed. "You have to be 18...to rent that..." "or have a fake id..."I did just suggest that. "Adam I know Eli gave you one." He wasn't denying it. "How is it going to look for a transgender to pick up an xrated chick flick...?"

"We'll I need to learn french then..." Sav handed me a book. Arr ter parlant le spectacle me que vous avez obtenu.

_Stop talking show me what you've got._  
Comment le travail d'aire de stationnement est-il pour vous ?

_How's the parking lot work for you?_

After learning a few new things. I went to my first 4 classes and caught Eli in the hallway,of course he was mumbling his french sexual innuenda.

Fichu cette robe para trait m me meilleure de de vous.

_Damn that dress would look even better off of you_

Oh vous pariez

_ You bet_

He looked shocked.  
Parlez-vous du fran ais ?

_Do you speak french..._

Non Parlez-vous la secousse ?

No,Do you speak Jerk?

I walked away.

"How's it working?" Adam asked. "like a charm." He smiled. "let's kick it up a notch."  
I waited till english class.

Eli's POV I think Clare mumbled some french to me,though it was basic,nothing sexual I don't think. Could she be onto me..I shook the thought. "nah" I said.

I chewed on my pencil,mumbling x rated things under my breath,trying to see if she responded.  
Nous avons besoin d'aller quelque part et le fait juste allready.

_We need to go somewhere and just do it allready_

She smiled and laughed.

Comment le travail d'aire de stationnement est-il pour vous ?

_How's the parking lot work for you?_

Whoa...  
Nous pourrions partir...

_We could take off._

She smiled... tous vos v tements

_all your clothes_. She bit her finger.

Fait-ceci n'importe quoi pour vous ?

_Is this doing anything for you?_

Either she found out,or she's playing along...I don't care. This is too hot.

Nous permettre de sortir la cloche sonnera dans 3..2...1

_ Lets get out of here...the bell will ring in 3...2...1_

The bell rang and we linked arms. She bit her lip,so sexily. Was she going to make my wishes come true?

Entrer le dos et prendre tous vos v tements loin et attente...

_get in the back,take all your clothes off and wait._

I'm being tricked right? I did what she said though.

I layed naked in the back of Morty.

Clare's POV

"So how long before he realizes you got him back?" Adam asked. "Let him sweat a while." I said,walking away... Adam locked the car door,holding the keys in front of a naked Eli.

Je crois que vous avez dit nous permettons d'obtenez nu.

_I believe you said,lets get naked._

We walked off.

"haha that's pathetic...that he thought you were just going to give it up to him."

I laughed.

Maintenant il ne saura jamais...

_Now we'll never know..._

Adam laughed. "You're kidding right?" I smiled,a never gonna tell look.  
"Want to kick some more payback into high geer?" I smiled. "We'll what did you have in mind?"

Eli's POV

"Damn!" next time I'm going to speak dutch to her.  
"Get me out of here Adam!" I banged on the car,completely naked,locked in a herse.

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Let him have his fun part 2 **

Paybacks a bitch Eli...haha

Clare's POV

"So you think he's learned his lesson yet?" I smiled. "let him out." Adam walked over to the car,pulling a near naked Eli out of the back. "Say your sorry" Adam said. "Im sorry Clare." I laughed. "I'm really cold,can I please get my clothes?" Eli went into the herse to get his clothes. "So...that plan..." I whispered to Adam. He held up the dvd,quickly hiding it when Eli turned his back. "okay...my house.. then." We walked to my house. My parents weren't going to be home for a few hours anyway.

Eli ne saura pas quel succ s lui. Eli won't know what hit him.

I laughed cause I actually understood that one. "You're forgiven,so want to hang at my house,I've got movies." I smiled,flirtaciously.

"uhh sure" He's a little suspicious...

We all headed to my house.  
Si pr t... So ready...Adam said. "yup" I said. Eli looked confused. "I can speak french you know..."  
I laughed.

Ent o Ad o onde voc aprendeu portugese?

So Adam where did you learn portugese?

Haha lot oss pr ver...

haha norweigan Clare

"Let's see how long Eli can go before it kills him that he doesn't know what your saying!"  
We both laughed.

Slik Eli meget imponerende, vet du hva morsom som du leite denne videoen 4 gangene i det forl pne ret...

_So Eli very impressive,you know whats funny that you rented this video 4 times in the past year... _Adam said.

Du vet hva suger. ..I manglet din liten naken serade.

_You know what sucks...I missed your little naked serade._ Then I took over,repeating lines from this dirty movie.

Jeg undrer meg hva du vil retter n hvis jeg falt denne cupcake p du og startet slikking du.

_I wonder what you'd do right now if I dropped this cupcake on you and started licking you._

Eli looked confused. "You guys aren't speaking french,what are you doing!'  
I smiled

F r deg tilbake for sien skittene tings til meg. ..I vil av likte h re dem p engelsk.

_getting you back for saying dirty things to me...I would of liked to hear them in english._

"This is norweigan." Eli said,picking up the video.  
"maybe you could translate." Eli said. "No I think payback is better."

This sucks so bad for Eli right now. Adam was going to lie to Eli about everyline,letting me get away with saying dirty things to Eli.

The girl took her top off.

virkelig. ..then frost meg all over."  
_Frost me all over_

The expression on Eli's face was priceless.

Jeg veddet deg har sucha liten penis som du selv kan finne det n r du m til pee

_I bet you have sucha small penis that you cant even find it when you have to pee_

Adam covered his mouth laughing.  
"What did she say Adam?" Adam laughed. "That you look funny naked."

Komm litt n rmere, n r n rmere jeg m fortelle du en hemmelighet. ..your en idiot.

_Come a little closer,closer closer I have to tell you a secret...your an idiot._

Hmm hva noe virkelig skitten jeg kan si til deg, ikke vet du det...

_hmm whats something really dirty I can say to you and you not know it..._

Du akkurat alle samtaler.. og du vet det. ..I vil av hoppet p du, sverger jeg jeg ville ha, men nope din rettferdig som er altfor skitten for meg n ...

_You're just all talk..and you know it..._

Remettre de votre petit corps myst rieux ici, et ne se g ner pas avoir votre fa on avec moi.

_Get your little emo mysterious body over here,and feel free to have your way with me._

Adam gasped "Clare!" "What?" I raised my eyebrows." "So I learned a few other words." "In french..." Adam said. Oh crap I just face palmed.

He looked shocked. "What did you say Edwards!" Eli stopped the video...

Si vous avez dit que je vous pense did. je prendrai cet anneau de votre doigt et swollow il.

_ If you said what I think you did..I'm going to take that ring off your finger and swollow it._

"lol Eli..." Nah I'm just going to let him wonder and have it eat him inside. haha I walked away.

Damn it Clare! I swear..." I kissed him. "Now go,be a good boy." I'm treating him like a dog and Adam is laughing.  
Continuer Fido !

_Go on Fido!_ I laughed... "From now on...I'm just sticking to english."  
Wheres the fun in that?

"You heard what she said Adam!" He pulled on his collar.  
Haha je crois qu'elle a dit. .. Oh Eli vous et vous tes l'esprit sale.

_haha I believe she said..."Oh Eli you and you're dirty mind._

Ceci n'est pas sur Edwards !

_This isn't over Edwards..._

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Back talk**

_Eli and Clare get a little tongue tied,speaking a whole new langauge to each other._

Eli's POV

I've been stareing Clare down all day,trying to get her to crack...all she does is laugh. "Eli stop stareing..." Nope I'm going to keep stareing until she confesses what she said last night. "Eli seriously... I can't concentrate..." She says. "Making you nervous Edwards?" Adam stands up. I've had enough of this." He takes his sunglasses out of his bag and covers my eyes. "Hey!" "seriously man stop stareing into her soul...you're going to make me sick." I chuckle,turning around in my seat. "Next assigment you are to write your feelings down on paper,and derrive a character from those feelings. This character can be anger,this character can be sadness,Rage,Envy...and no Mr Goldsworthy this character may not be a stripper." She has to single me out. I shrugged it off,as the bell rang.

"So Edwards what is your character going to be?" She shyly walked away 'embarrassment' She mumbled. "We'll as you're english partner it's my job then to inspire you..." I followed her.

"Eli you can stop cause I'm never going to tell you.." I wisped past her,whispering in her ear. "I have ways to get you to talk." I smirked leaving her scared in the school parkinglot.

"So my house?" She got in the car. We drove to my house.

Clare's POV

"I'm thinking my character should be lust." My eyes shot open. He must of had a photographic memory,he must of found a translater. "eye yi yi." I'm just going to call Adam...aleveate some of the sexual tension in the room. "Drop the phone Edwards..." I laughed..."and what you going to do about it?" He locked the door. "Hold you hostage in my room..." This can't end well. I ran to the door trying to open it. "That door locks from the outside." He did not just lock me in his room. "Stop stareing into my soul." He's giving me goose bumps.

J'enfoncerai ma langue en bas votre gorge.

_I'm going to stick my tongue down your throat._

Shakesphere?  
Non mauvais Edwards qui n'est pas shakesphere

_Nope wrong Edwards that's not shakesphere_

I'm a bit scared,I'm a bit turned on...and a bit scared that I'm a bit turned on. "We have to do..." He cut my off jaming his tongue into my mouth. My eyes are wide open. I swear it's like he's trying to finish my sentence with 'each other' "Don't give in ...Don't give in..." I started mumbling words. "What's wrong Edwards cat got your tongue?" I can breathe...thank God!

Oh regarder un lit...

_Oh look a bed_

"Eli I heard that." he smirked. "So that was mysterious something... huh,huh what was that Clare?" I covered my face,shaking my head. "No I'm not telling you..." He looked dissapointed. "We'll I have a french to english dictionary here,so I'm going to go through every word until I find what you said..."

He's very persistant isn't he?  
Le temps pour donner un coup de pied ceci sur une encoche...

_Time to kick this up a notch._

"Shove!" I felt myself hitting a black fluffy comforter. "How do you expect to get me to talk..." I heard about 4 rips. "Eli that is my blouse." He was kissing me everywhere. "oh my...eli..." "I said...I wanted to make love to you!" I covered my mouth. He was shocked.

J'ai pens exactement vous faites Adam r v lateur un secret d'embarrising.

_I thought for sure you were telling Adam an embarrasing secret._

Fichu ! Clare Edwards veut m'avoir ma fa on avec elle. ..Damn n'a pas vu que venant. ..think Eli pense...

_Damn! Clare Edwards wants me to have my way with her...Damn didn't see that coming...think Eli think..._

"Eli in english please..." I got up tyeing my blouse. "I have to sew new buttons thanks a lot." He didn't say anything.

He thinks I'm a whore,great... "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Je suis d sol , vous devez penser que je suis prostitu e...

_I'm sorry you must think I'm a whore._

le discours me salit en fran ais talk dirty to me in french Je veux vous voir nu, apr s que vous m' tes parti nu dans un herse.

I want to see you naked,payback for leaving me naked in a herse.

Vous allready a obtenu un d but de t te sur cela, donc pourquoi vous ne finissez pas cela ?

_You allready got a head start on that,so why don't you finish that?_

"Would that embarress you?" I got up quick. "Eli I can't believe you thought I was serious..." I pulled my blouse on,getting off his bed.  
J'attends avec impatience plus de jeux

_Edwards I'm looking forward to more games Edwards..._  
I walked towards the door with a blush on my face...  
Vous vous tes d gonfl .  
_You chickened out._

"Did not...just" She isn't going to finish that sentence. "It's just awkward that I know now what you were saying to me.""saying to me..."saying to me..."

"Wake up Edwards..." I felt someone shake me. "What happened?" "You fell asleep...did I tell you something completely embarrising?" He smirked. "No,but you sleep

talk a lot..." "Eli oh Eli...oh my Eli..."

"We have an english assignment to do..." I stood up ."fully clothed." He smirked. "yah cause clothes are optional in english..."

"Must of been a good dream..." I felt myself blush... "embarrassed are we?"  
"Your not planning on locking me in your room,speaking dirty french to me,and getting me naked are you?' His eyebrows raised. "Now that's an idea if I've heard

one..." Oh no I planted that idea in his head...

Eli's POV

"So do you want me to?" She smiled. "you can talk all you want,just as long as you don't do."  
"Really Edwards?" She nodded..."but one condition... Adam has to translate..."

I'm trying not to laugh.

"Adam my man!

_you better pay me more than 5 bucks for this._  
Vous me payez mieux plus de 5 dollars pour ceci..

Je suis content votre accord avec ce Edwards. ..Are vous approuvez dites avec beaucoup de pudding, et vous luttant un ami dans lui ?

"Adam?" He rolled his eyes..."  
_I'm glad your okay with this Edwards...Are you okay say with lots of pudding,and you wrestling a friend in it?_

Clare laughed.

Pas l'Adam de projet...  
_Not the plan Adam..._

Sont un de ces gens qui ont un monday,tuesday,wednesday,thursday,friday et si sur la collection de sous-v tements... oon pantse Are one of those people _who has a monday,tuesday,wednesday,thursday,friday and so on underwear collection... cause I want to be in your pants every day of the week then._

Clare whispered in Adam's ear...repeating the question. "No my underwear is all victoria secret..." Adam shook his head. "Why can't you just talk to her in english?" I

smirked.  
Alors je ne pourrais pas rester de ce que j'ai dit...  
_Then I couldn't lie about what I said._

Puis-je prendre ce couteau beurre et cette gel e vous aimez un g teau de noce ?

_Can I take this butter knife and frost you like a wedding cake?_  
Si je dis que quelque chose salit vous fera exceptionnellement me fesse Edwards ?

_If I say something exceptionally dirty will you spank me Edwards?_

Adam rolled his eyes,repeating what I said to Clare.  
"_How do you say bend over emo boy_?" Clare asked... Adam gulped.  
"Pencher le emo gar on."  
Seriez-vous en le col re contre moi si j'ai tomb un c ne de neige dans votre soutien-gorge et ai entr votre soutien-gorge pour le manger ?  
_Would you be mad at me if I dropped a snow cone in your bra and went in your bra to eat it?_

"Adam..translate." He shook his head.

Adam bon vous pouvez rester commencer maintenant...  
_Okay Adam you can lie starting now..._

Edwards ma vie serait compl te si vous avez saut d'un g teau d'anniversaire nu avec rien mais gla ant pour vous couvrir.  
_Edwards my life would be complete if you jumped out of a birthday cake naked with nothing but icing to cover you._

"What did he say?" Adam cringed. "He really loves birthdays!" Clare shook her head.

En fait sa cause j'ai ignor le d jeuner. ..so chaque d sert est sur mon esprit maintenant. ..like un clare de chocolat. ...oh...yah un clare de chocolat. ..i'm a allum si

maintenant..  
_Actually its cause I skipped lunch...so every desert is on my mind right now...like a chocolate clare...oh...yah a chocolate clare...i'm so turned on right now.._

le garder dans vos pantalons

_keep it in your pants_

D sol que le gar on a un esprit lui. En bas le gar on !  
_sorry that boy has a mind of his own. "Down boy!"_

Edwards quel est sur votre esprit quand je parle comme ceci...

_Edwards what is on your mind when I'm talking like this..._

Je veux passer la nuit dans votre droor de sous-v tements.  
_I want to spend the night in your underwear droor._

J'ai des menottes dans mon droor de commode.  
_I have handcuffs in my dresser droor_

J'ai des menottes dans ma commode

_I just want to put my hands all over you_

D boutonner votre chemisier pendant que je l che mes l vres.

_unbutton your blouse while I lick my lips._

"What did he say?" Adam whisperered in Clares ear. "oh you do,do you?"

Adam and Clare went up the stairs. Clare came back with the handcuffs twirling them around her fingers.

"Haha Clare dit votre un gar on sale."

_Haha Clare says you are a dirty boy._

Clare grabbed my wrists,handcuffing me. This is really sexy. I don't care that Adam told her what I said...

She smiled,seductively touching my neck,pulling me into the bathroom. Then 'click' Damn! She handcuffed me to the toilet.

"Edwards ! ! I thought we were past this." She laughed. "Next time don't try to get Adam to lie for you."

"I will get free,these are fuzzy and plastic." She shook her head,closing the door behind her. I'm locked to a toilet,and in the bathroom...didn't see that coming...  
next time... I'll get Fitz to translate,not like he knows french.

_xoxoxo that's what you get for being a dirty boy Eli roflol._


End file.
